Fed Up
by Girl of Darkness
Summary: First Fanfic! Starfire and Robin made a promise. That was a year ago. Starfire left and went to Tameran. Now she's back and finds a certain promise broken. Pairings:starredx, robOC, starrob. Please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

My first fanfic ever! My best friend, Karen,and me wrote this story. Hope you like it!

Disclimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 1 Default Chapter

Flashback  
_Two people sat on the roof watching the sunset. a young girl with emerald eyes and red, fiery hair. The other was a young boy with jet black hair. Both were quiet, enjoying the scene, until a certain girl asked, "Robin, you must promise me you will never replace me."_

_"Star,**no one**can ever replace you."_

_"You are the kindest person ever. I am very lucky to have a friend like you."_

_"No, I'm the one whose luky, for meeting someone like in you in life."_

_"I guessI should be going now."_

_She begins to fly away, when she feels a hand stop her. She turns around and finds Robin holding her hand._

_"Star, wait."_

_"Yes, Robin."_

_"I have to tell you something, something that i should have said a long time ago. Star, I love you."_

_"Oh, Robin. I love you, too."_

_With that they hugged and kissed. Soon After, they were saying their final good-bye's.  
End Flashback_

'I cannot wait to come home again. It has been a long time since I have seen, or heard from, my friends. Especially Robin.' Thought the princess of Tameran. ' I am grateful that my people decided to have a republic instead of a monarchy. Now I can continue to live my life where my true love and happiness really are.


	2. Surprises

Disclimier: I **DO NOT **own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2 Surprises

Starfire slowly landed on the top of the T tower. Once there, she finds a young girl who looks EXACTLY like her, watching the sunrise. She went up to the girl and asked, "Excuse me but, who are you?"

"Uh...Oh sorry, I did not see you. I was too busy looking at the sunrise."

"Oh"

"By the way my name is Kori. Where do you come from?What is your favorite color?And would you like to be my friend?"

"Ummmm..."

"Aynways, the sunrise is so lovely. Don't you think? The sun's rays waking everything and everyone it touches. Giving it life and color."

"I guess..."

"Oh, silly me. If you are looking for the titans, they are not here, right now. The y went to defeat Dr.Light. I'm sure Robin will capture him on no time. Since he is the best"

"What makes you say that?"

At the exact moment the titans arrived. A certain boy called "Kori? Where are you?"

"I'm up here!"

"Well, come down here. We brought pizza!"

"Yummy! But, we will need extra"

"Why?"

"Because I just made a new friend"

"What!"

He quickly ran up the stairs followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, while Raven "floated" up the stairs. Once there, everyone was shocked to find Star standing right next to Kori.

"See I told you she looked exactly like Star" whispered BB to Cyborg.

"You right. Whichis amazing, since you are never right!"

"Ha...Ha...Ha...just pay me the 20 dollars"

"Fine. Here"

"Oh yeah! I'm RICH!"

WhileBB and Cybor were busy betting and paying, Robin and Raven were trying to figure out how Star got there.

"So...uh...Star...ummm...when did you get here?" asked Robin.

"Well, I got here about 10 minutes ago. That's when I met Kori."

"Oh"

"Are you staying here, or are you just visiting?" said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Well, I was hoping to stay, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, Star." replied Robin

"We're glad you're back, Star." said BB out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what he said." said Cy, and then continued on making bets and paying BB. As they fooled, Kori began to cling to Robin, begging for details of their fight.

Raven gave one of her rare smiles and said, "We arereally glad you're back."

"So...umm...how was Tameran?" asked Robin, after a while.

"It was nice."

"Good. Did you find a new leader?"

"Umm...actually we decided to make Tameran a republic."

"Oh."

"AWW! WE DID NOT BET $100 ON WHETER OR NOT STAR WOULD BE MAD AT ROBIN! YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"

"CYBORG! BEAST BOY!" screamed Raven and began throttling them with various pieces of metal. Then Kori began laughing quite loudly.

"Ummm...Robin. May I ask you a question?" Star asked whispering.

"Sure, Star. What is it?"

"Why is Kori constantly clinging to you?"

Robin was tense before, but now, he could berely say the words.

"Well, Star, she...is...she's my...my...girlfriend."

"WHAT!"


	3. Cheap Immitation

Chapter 3 Cheap Immitation

I do not own the teen titans or the song.(the song is in italic bold, the story is normal, and the flashbacks are italic.)

_**Here, here i am again  
and im staring at this four walls  
alone again  
and now all the colors blend  
and i'm growing numb  
and i've become an empty page**_

As the old friends stopped, with the idiotic new addition, stared at Starfire. She in turn could almost kill the love of her life memories of their happiness filled her head.

**_hold on, it's tragic  
_****_stumbling through all this static  
i just wanna talk to you  
my broken heart just has no use  
i guess promises are better left unsaid  
everytime you try to tell me  
say the words that i'm the only  
but i'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
when you say love makes the world go round_**

_Falshback-on the roof  
"I am...sad for my sister."_

_"An for yourself?"_

_"I am just glad the truth was discovered before i was replaced."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well you... everyone was having so much fun with her, and Cyborg said..."_

_"Look your sister was...interesting, but she didn't replace you. No one can ever replace you."  
En of Flashback_

_**my love  
look at what you've done to me  
for someone who has felt so strong  
it's amazing i'm completely gone  
hold on, it'stragic  
stumbling through all this static**_

_New Flashback  
"Beautiful...tell me again what the are called?"_

_"Fireworks."_

_"On my planet, such explosions would mean that the Gordanians are attacking...you are certain Earth isn't under attack?"_

_"Positive! Cotton Candy?"_

_"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and did not taste very..."_

_"This is different."_

_"Mmmm..EEP! It vanished!"_

_"Yeah..It'll do that."  
End of Flashback_

**_i just wanna talk to you  
my broken heart just has no use  
i guess promises are bettter left unsaid_**

But no matter what memory she thought of, Robin's gentle smiling was there, reassuring her that everything would be okay. But everything was **not**okay. She and him were a pair, they were always together, they were destined for each other.

"So, why don't we go in?" asked Cyborg, in a brotherly way, seeing the pain etched on Starfire's once joyful face.

"Yes! I will make breakfast for all my friends! Although it would have to be a special recipe... and I have the perfect one...The Pudding of Happiness!"

**_everytime you try to tell me  
say the words that i'm the only  
but i'm the on who's crawling on the ground  
when you say love makes the world go round_**

'But that's my recipe...it was MY room, in MY DIARY! Oh, no.' thought Starfire.

"Ummm...where did you get that recipe?"

"In my room, inside a book titled DIARY in golden letters."

Everyone's jaw dropped, execpt for a certain boy.

**_that's the kind of the love you give me  
i rather be alone believe me  
is that the way you 'pose to treat me  
i rather walk away  
i just wanna talk to you  
my broken heart just has no use  
i guess promises are better left unsaid_**

"That's so cute!" Rbin said, hugging her, and left with his arm on Kori's waist. Raven left, followed by BB, both who loooked sympathetic.

"Uh...Star? Kori took your room" said Cyborg, trying to affirm her thoughts.

"I know..." she stated quietly.

"And she didn't mean to read your diary..."

**_and everytime you try to tell me  
say the words that i'm the only  
but i'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
you say love makes the world go round  
you say love makes the world go round  
_**

"Cyborg! I thank you for trying to comfort me...but no amount of kindness could repair a broken heart."

"Star..."

"But," she said interrupting him, tryinghard to smile,"I feel like sitting up here alone."

With a nod filled with pity and understanding, Cyborg left the roof so Star could collect her thoughts.

"The same thoughts, looks, name, and interests, but she has no powers whatsoever...we could almost be twins...but all she would ever be is a cheap immitation." with that she said, Starfire left the roof to spend time with her friends.

_**everytime you try to tell me  
i don't care you're not the only  
don't you know that i'm coming back around  
'cuz i say love makes the world go round  
i say love makes the world go...round**  
_


	4. New Room

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you guys like my new chapter! now, on with the story! (I do not own the teen titans!)

Chapter 4 New Room

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Robin helping Kori make breakfast. BB and Cyborg were playing game station and Raven was reading a book. A usual day at the titans tower, except someone had taken the place for Starfire.

'I might as well leave and go back to Tameran, since no one seems to care i'm here.' So, slowly she turned around to leave when Raven appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said.

"Well...ummmm...I was going to return to Tameran."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone seems so much happier with Kori. So, Ijust decided to leave that way everyone would be happy."

"Star, you're wrong. We might seem happy, but we're not.Besides if you would have left, you would not be happy. Kori might seem exactly like you, but she can never**be** you. Robin is just stupid. Plus, you are a good fighter and we need you. We need you to help us bring this tower back to life."

"Thank you, friend Raven."

Raven gave one of her rare smiles and said,"Now come on, we need to fix your new room. Since, that jerk Robin, gave your room to Kori."

"Okay."

So Raven and Starfire left the kitchen/living room and went to Star's "room."

Once there, they re-decorated everything. They re-painted the walls, and put new curtains up. They changed the bed sheets and made the room look more cheerful. Once they were done, they stepped back to admire thier work.(A/N I know they didn't go to the store to get any of these stuff, but just work with me)

"There. Now it looks like your room."

"Thank you so much,friend Raven."

"No problem. Now all we need to do is put your name on the door and we're all done."

So Raven went outside to put Satr's name on the door. After she finished she said,"Done."

"Glorious! Now I have my own room, again!"

Just as Raven and Star were putting the finishing touches on Star's new room the alrm rang.

Cliffie! Okay, so I'm done with that chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to read and review. I'll try to update soon!

Ciao!

PrInCeSs Of TaMeRaN


	5. Captured

NOTE: Yes I know I have misspelled "disclaimer" in the last chpters. Just so guys know, I will be switching this around. I just like the other way better. I don't know why, I guess I'm just weird. :)

So the last chapter really wasn't much of a cliffie, but neways...here is the latest ch.! Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Captured

_Previously: As Raven and Starfire were putting the finishing touches on Star's new room, the alarm rang._

Raven and Starfire ran down the cooridor, past BB's room and what was Star's room and into the living room.

"What's...wrong?" said Raven panting.

"Everything." said Robin gravely. "Plasmas is attacking the east part of Jump City, Overload on the west, a robbery at the bank in the south, and..oh god, Red X in the north."

"Why today!" said BB dramatically. "I was just beating Cy at Halo!" everyone, but Cyborg, gaped at him.

"You wish!"Cyborg said.

"You guys can settle this on your way to fight Plasmas, he's in the east, leave now. Raven go after Overload in the west, I'll take care of Red X in the north, and Star you can handle the robbery in the south."

Everyone had deperted except Star, when Kori said,"But Robbi dearest, I wish to observe you when you do battle."

"You can't."

"But why?"

"I can't bear to lose you."

Starfire had heard the whole thing. She had been preparing to leave when she heard Kori ask Robin to let her go with him. She felt as if she wasbeing stabbed with a knife, and wouldn't stop. Robin lookedup and when he saw Starfire, he got an idea.

"Hey, Star! You go north and I'll go after the robbery, so Kori can watch!" clueless to the pian etched on Star's face.(A/N I bet y'all thought that hes was going to notice the pian on Star's face! Well, you thought wrong! hee hee.)

"Very well..."

She flew to the location and began to look for Red X, and suddenly heard him.

"Zynothium(A/N is it spelled right?)...The one thing that can power my suit..." Suddenly the tube shattered and the zinothium speads everywhere.

"Huh?"

"Do not move! I do not wish to fight you."

"Hey, cutie! I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Very well!"

Starfire then charged two starbolts that seemed much larger than usual. Her eyes glowed a furious green. She flew at him ready to gain revenge for all the pian she had suffered. Unfortunately, Red X moved out of the way before she could hit him. she flew to a wall, did a flip, planted her feet on the wall, and pushed off. Charging from behind, Star hit Red X with all her strength. Red X was caught off guard, and flew across the room. (A/N they are inside a room fighting. just so you know.)

"Oh great, cutie's stronger..." he jumped up, but Starfire pushed off, and being able to fly, was able to go higher and kicked Red X in the face. Red X crashed into the floor and slowly stood up and threw a giant X, that wrapped around Star's arms and made her fall, crash into crates and become uncosious.

"But not strong enough." With that, he grabbed the back of the giant X, picked her up and carried her off.

So there you go. The next chapter will come later. Hope you guys like it! Now the question is where will X take her. Well folks, tune in to find out! Hee Hee. read and Review!

'Till next time,  
PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN


	6. A Temporary Home

Thank you so much for your reviews! here are some responses to your reviews:

**Jackalobe: **Do not worry, Star will kick Kori's ass. Real soon!  
**kmkoolj2010:** I'm glad you like my story. And you don't have to wait anymore, because here is the next chapter.  
**xstarfirex:** I know what you mean about getting emotional. And I agree with you about Robin being a jerk, but believe me, that was nothing, compared to what is coming next. :)  
**Pinkflamingo44:** You don't have to wait anymore, because I have just updated.  
**Star Wars Queen:** I know I've said this before, but I am not sure if Star and Robin will be getting back together. (sorry if I told people who didn't know):( I am going to ask my friend to see what she thinks about it. :)

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 6 A Temporary Home

Starfire opened her eyes and found herself laying down, but still tied up, inside a large room. Her bed was covered in golden silk, with strands of beads surrounding her bed. She had a silver chandelier with candles burning. Then a door opened, and RED X entered.

"How are you?" he asked with real concern. (A/N unlike a certain jerk. cough robin cough. lol)

"I believe I am fine, thank you." she said struggling to get up and look at him.

"Oh! Sorry about that." and red X helped her sit up and untied her.

"Once again, thank you."

Meanwhile

"Why isn't she back yet!" asked a frustrated Robin. (A/N oh sure, NOW he cares! sorry. )

"Uh...maybe 'cuz you send her to...RED X!" said Cyborg, mocking him. "DUH!"

"Well...Kori wanted to watch ME fight!" he said walking up to Cyborg threateningly.

"Look, YOU sent HER to Red X, and it's only been what..an hour. So, stop whining and SHUT UP! Besides, YOU have KORI. Why should YOU care!" said Raven angerly. And so Robin calmed down a bit and stopped whining.

Back to Star

"Your welcome." then there was an awkward silence.

"Is this YOUR house?" Starfire asked curously.

"Uh...yeah."

"So why do** you **steal?You have EVERYTHING! While less unfortunate people have **nothing**!"

"I don't have everything."

"What do you mean?" said a confused Star.

"I don't have you." (A/N yes i know, it's cheesy.)

"WHAT'S TAKING HER!" yelled Robin

"DUDE, SHUT UP! YOU ASKED THAT 2 SECONDS AGO!" said BB

"So?...What's your point?"

"My point? MY point is that you should...SHUT UP!"

"Uh...thank you." she said, blushing madly. After she "recovered,"she asked, "Why are you being kind to me?"

"Because you are kind and sweet."

"...but I'm your enemy>"

"So?"

"Uh...we'll, you do not hate me?"

"No."

Then, Starfire suddenly burst into tears and couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" Red X asked, and at once hugged her to comfort her.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING! IS SHE HUGGING AND GETTING MUSHY, OR IS SHE FIGHTING!" saida very angry Robin.

"SHUT UP!" said BB, Cyborg, and Raven at the same time.

Well, there you have it folks. Hope you like it! Read and review, please.

PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN


	7. Looks Can Be Deceving

Here is the new chappie! So without further or do, read on!

Chapter 7 Looks Can Be Deceving

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE! NOW!" cried an impatient Robin.

"What is it?" said Raven trying to control her anger.

"What time is it?" said a still sleepy Beast Boy.

"3:15." replied Robin.

"What? It's so early! Why did you wake us up?" yelled BB.

"Yeah man, why **did **ya wake us up?' said Cy.

"More importantly, why did you wake ME up!" continued to yell BB.

"Shut up, Beast Boy." said Raven.

"Make me."

Soon he felt a piece of tape on his mouth and a pipe hit his head. A small giggle was heard. "Sorry I'm late." said Kori.

"Oh, Kori. You're up. I didn't mean to wake you up." replied a concerned Robin.

"We'', with your screaming it was pretty hard to miss." Raven sai in her monotone.

"Anyways, I woke you guys because I was doing a check on the tower and noticed that Star wasn't in her room." said robin.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked BB. since he had just removed the tape from his, mouth.

"Well, I suggest we split up and look for her." said Robin as he went into leader mode.

"So, were do we look first?" said a real concerned Raven.

"Cyborg, you will take the east side of the city. BB, you will take the west side, and Raven, you will take the south side." directed Robin.

"And you?" said Cy.

"I'm going after X personally."

"And you are going to check the north side, too. Right?" asked Raven, which sounded more like a command than a question.

"...Of course. Sure."

"What about me Robi, dearest?" said Kori.

Robin had forgotten she was here. He was so busy worrying what might have happened to Star, he forgot that Kori was here, and more importantly, that she has absolutely no powers to protect herself. (A/N puh-lease. as if SHE needs protecting. anything that happens to her, she deserves it!)

"Kori, right. Well, maybe you should...STAY HERE! Yeah, that's it. Stay here."

"But I want to go with you."

"You can't. It's dangerous."

"Please." and made the same pleading face Starfire makes. However, only Star can pull that off.

"No. PLus, it's better if you stay here."

"Fine."

"Okay, TITANS GO!"

So, they left to their "destination." While a certain started to show her true colors.

"How DARE he! LEAVE me here ALONE, just because Starfreak isn't here! Who cares! She isn't like some NORMAL person! She is an alien with super powers! I mean, who much weirder can you get! Oh yeah, she has ORANGE skin! That FREAK! Unlike me, who isn't a weird freak with powers, I'm a normal HUMAN BEING!" yelled a so called sweet girl named Kori.

Cliffie! What will happen next:

A. Will someone hear yell because that person went back to the tower

B. Pretend nothing happened and ignore her nonsense

C. She will continue lying to everyone

D. Star walks in on her

What do you think?

There you go, peoples! I will try to update soon! Read and review please!

PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN


	8. Not What He Seems To Be

Chapter 8 Not What He Seems To Be

"Are you okay?" asked Red X.

"Yes, I am fine thank you." replied Star.

After a moments silence, Star said, "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For judging you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just assumed that you were a "mean person" because you were a theif. But now I realize that is not true. So, I am sorry for judging you." she said in a forgiving tone.

"Don't worry about. Everyone judges people once and awhile."

"So, you are not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at."

"And you forgive me?"

"Always." he said in a reassuring voice."Now, would you like to eat breakfast now or later."

"Yes. I am quite hungry."

"I guess that means now. I made pancakes. Hope you like them."

"Wonderful!"

"I am taking that asa 'yes, I like them.'" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, they are good and fluffly."

"Yeah. Now come on, before they get cold."

"Okay."

They went downstairs to eat their breakfast. When they finished eating Red X, or Roy (A/N I do not know so his name, so my friend and I came up with this name. If you have a different name in mind, I am open for options.), told Star that they were going to the mall to buy her somethings for her new room, and clothes. (A/N do not worry, she does not stay there for ever. she does go back to titans tower.)

"Oh, wonderful! We are to go to the mall of shopping!"

"Yeah." he said with a slight chuckle.

When they arrived Star hauled Roy to every store in the mall, literally. After what seemed like an eternity, which really was only 3 hours, they finished shopping and went back to Roy's home.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" said a happy alien girl. And with that she went up to Roy and hugged him. Roy was surprised at first, but soon hugged her back.

"So, shall we get started on the decorating of my room."she said as she pulled away from Roy.

"Sure. What do you want to do first?"

"How about we paint the room, first."

"Okay."

So the two of them joked around and played until they finished painting. Once they were done it was already getting dark, so they went downstairs to have dinner.

"I want to thank you for being so kind to me and making me feel at home."

"Your welcome."

So, they ended their conversation and ate their dinner. About 30 minutes later they were done eating and went upstairs to go to bed. (A/N each went to their **own **rooms. Just in case anyone got 'other' thoughts.) :)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Done with another chapter. Enjoy! (Read and review!)

hugs and kisses,  
PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN


	9. Discovery

Chapter 9 Discovery

"Oh My God! How DARE he! He is STILL out looking for that Starfreak!" screamed Kori. Since, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had been gone for nearly two hours searching for Star. "Come on! I am JUST LIKE HER! Anyway, Starfire! I mean, what kind of NAME IS THAT! Is she like OBSESSED with stars and fire!" At this exact moment, Raven, BB, and Cyborg walked in. Kori did not notice them because she was too busy throwing the gamestation at the wall, while the broken parts littered all over the floor. Then she started laughing, her back to the Titans.

"But then ha ha one couldn't expect any better from him ha ha! I mean ha ha look at his friends! ha ha ha ha ha! The green one...Beast Boy...more like DORK Boy! ha ha ha ha! I mean green! What an ugly color! And Cyborg...ha! Some fighter! A sonic cannon..why doesn't he use his HUMAN ability! Oh wait, I forgot his a ROBOT! Let's just hope we can trust him! I mean, who knows, he might become like one of those robots from I-Robot! I don't see why Robin TRUST them! The whole lot of 'super' freaks! Especially Raven! Speaking of Raven...don't even get me started! She's just a little..."

"A little WHAT!" asked Raven, who by know was tired of hearing Kori, and had now red eyes. Kori turned around and saw the 3 titans.

"Oh, didn't see you come in. But now that you asked...you are just a little HALF BREED! You are from a totally different DIMENSION! You are HALF HUMAN and HALF DEMON! I can imagine ANYONE trusting you!Or even worse, someone actually LIKING you! Only a complete IDIOT will ever like YOU!"

Raven's eyes turned a deep red and gained another piar. She was about to attack her, when the door opened and in came Robin. As soon as Kori saw Robin, she put on her "sweet girl" act and said, "Robi! You are home!"

"Hey! I missed you!"

"And I, you!" As they embraced, Kori thought ' That's it! I am dumping this loser! But first...I'll enjoy myself by watching him turn on his friends!'

"Robi..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am afraidof being a rat, but..."

"But what?" he said. Kori hung her head in shame. (A/N as if!)

"Yeah, Kori. WHAT!" said Raven, suspecting a TOTAL drama act.

"THOSE PEOPLE! THEY BLAMED **ME **FOR THEIR FAILURE IN FINDING OUR BELOVED FRIEND STARFIRE!" Raven's, Cyborg's, and BB's mouth dropped.

Robin looked at them angerly and said, "WHAT!"

"I only said, 'What happened. Is Starfreak...I mean Starfire...okay?' and THEY said, 'GO away LOSER! You're only a WANNA BE!'"

"You called MY girlfriend a WANNA BE!" yelled Robin.

"No man...We would never..." said Cyborg.

"You guys need to treat her like you would treat Starfire!"

"WHAT!" said Kori.

"Yeah. Just because you don't have powers or are a Titan doesn't mean they should treat you different. You should be treated like they would treat Star." said Robin.

"I'm going to my room." said Kori, angry at what Robin had just said.

"Okay." said Robin and then turned around and yelled at Rae, Cy, and BB.

"I can't BELIEVE you guys!" and with that Robin left.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Robin you JERK! He is so STUPID! well, hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!

hugs and kisses

PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN


	10. Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 10 Finding Out The Truth

hey everyone this is not PRINCESS OF TAMERAN but karen.she said that if she doesnt get 5 reviews for these two chapters she wont update.soooo basicly review!

"STAR! STARFIRE ARE YOU OKAY!"yelled Roy in a concerned tone.

Starfire was busy recollecting her thoughts that she didnt hear Roy knocking. Not until she heard screaming did she realize that Roy was talking to her.

"Star!STARFIRE!LET ME IN!"

"huh?"

"STAR!"

"Oh."

So she got out of bed and ran to unlock the door."Star?OMG,I was soo worried!I've been calling you for almost 15 minutes!Are you okay?"(A/N:unlike a certain jerk that i of course wont mention his robin cough, he is actually worried.)

"Yes, I am alright I was just recollecting my thoughts.I did not mean to hear you knocking."she said in a forgiving voice.

"It's okay.Just promise me that you won't scare me like that again."

"I promise."

He walked up and hugged her tightly as if afraid that she would vanish.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my home and my friends."

"oh."

"I miss them so."

"Of course."

"It's been **2 WHOLE WEEKS** since I've seen or called them. Sooo...I was thinking..."

"You want to go back."

"Oh, yes it is not that I am not happy here but.."

"You want to see them."

"Yes, I thank you for understanding."

Meanwhile

"Have you guys heard of Star?"asked Robin(A/N:what a jerk)

"For the upteenth time...NO!"yelled a very impatient Raven

"Starfire this, Starfire that.Thats all he ever thinks about.That is it! I am breaking up with him!and TODAY!'thought a very jealous Kori.(A/N:and for you ppl who dont know.Kori is also Starfires name.her name on tameran is Koriandr.get it?)

Back to Starfire and Roy

"So do you have all your stuff packed up?"

"yes I am certain that I do."

"Okay lets go then."

Kori and Robin

"Robi dearest I was wondering if I could talk to you?"said Kori, in her sweetest voice possible.

"Sure thing Star!...I mean Kori!"

'HOW...DARE...HE...CALL...ME...STAR!'thought a very angry Kori but of course didnt show it.

"Right well I was thinking that we could talk in **_PRIVATE_**."emphasysing the word 'private' since Raven was "listening " in.

"okay"Two people in the room listened in on what was going on, exchanged glances and smiled widely.

So they left the room and into the hall with something listening in.

Starfire and Roy

"Roy, since you have been so nice to me, you should at least know the truth."said Star.

"What are you talking about?"asked Roy in a very confused voice.

"Well, I think that you should know what happened between Robin and I."

"Oh."

Breaking Up

"So, I think that we should take our seperate ways and see other people."

"WHAT?WHY?"said a very confused Robin

"Oh,dont worry its not you, its me...wait actually NO, IT IS YOU."

I dont get it."

"Get what?"

"I dont get why you are breaking up with me."

"Ohthat.Its just you.But dont worry you WILL get over me soon."

And with that Kori left the hall to leave a wide eyed Robin looking at her.

Meanwhile a certain green boy listened in and tried hard not to laugh.

Meanwhile

"Im so sorry."

"It is okay."

Then there was a long awkward silence as they reached the tower.

"Well, I guess that we are here."Roy said trying to break the silence.

"Yes well...I guess I should better go..."

Starfire was getting out of the car when a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Star wait."

She turned and said "Yes?" trying to hold back tears.

"I want to show you who I really am."Now it was Starfire's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you were honest with me I should do the same."

"Okay. So what are you going to do?"asked an even more confused Star.

"Well I think that I should let you take off my mask."

With his encouragement Starfire leaned closer to him and took off the mask...

* * *

ohhhhh!a cliffie!dont worry i wont keep the suspense for long!

LOVE ALWAYS

KORIANDR


	11. Man Behind the Mask

Once again after this chapter we need 5 reviews to continue writing.get it?got it?good.

Chapter 11 Man Behind The Mask

Starfire gazed for a long time at Roy's face.

"What?" Roy asked. But Starfire could not answer because she was trying to memorize his face. His hair was between a light brown and deep black. His eyes were a shade of blue so exquisite (sp?) that one could get lost in them. Robin had never showed her his eyes. He had never once taken of his mask to show her the real him. That would mean he didn't trust her enough to show himself to her, and now her was Red X, her enemy, showing his true self to her. Her. Starfire. She couldn't believe he trusted her more than Robin. After all, she just met Roy, and she knew Robin for a much longer time than Red X. (a/n I don't know how long they have know each other.) Then coming back to reality Starfire said, "I have never seen eyes as lovely as yours. Why do you hide them?"

"I don't know."

"Well, will you leave your mask off and show yourself to the world now?" Starfire asked.

"If it will make you happy."

"It would make meextremely happy. Just please take off your disguise."

"Alright."

Then to Starfire's happiness, he threw the mask into the ocean and escorted her to the door and knocked.

Meanwhile 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A sulky Robinsat in the living room, while Beast Boy and Cyborg "helped" him recover.

"We TOLD you to wait for her, didn't we!" said Cyborg.

"Yes."

"We told you to WAIT!"said BEAST BOY

"You SAID that already!" yelled Robin.

"Oh yeah."

"BB leave it to me."

"Okay."

"But," said Cyborg turning back to Robin,"You were soooo stupid you couldn't listen. Why? Huh?"

"Cuz she was like Star."

"HER! Star! DUDE! SHE dumped YOU! Not a starfirey thing to me!Dumping, breaking promises and not to mention hearts, is YOUR job!" said BB. (a/n a bit harsh don't you think)

"But..."

"NO buts!" said Cyborg.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" said BB.

"Uh..."

At that exact same moment Satrfire walked in with Red X very close to her.

"And this is the kitchen!" she said to Roy.

"Cool."

Robin stood up and started to yell.

"SATRFIRE! Where HAVE you-" but he did not finish because he noticed that Red X was very close to her with his arms around her waist.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"My friend. My boyfriend" she said with a huge smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"What!"

"My boyfriiieennnddd." Starfire stated slowly so Robin could get it through his brain. At that moment Kori walked in. "Hottie alert." she muttered to herself and became a "cute" girl once again.

"Hey, want to have dinner sometime?" she asked Red X putting her hand on his shoulder. "My name's Kori. What's yours?"

Raising an eyebrow Red X said, " Not interested. Besides, I don't date wanna-be's." Kori's mouth dropped. Then she said, "So your with HER why?"

"SHE'S not a wanna-be. You seem to be a girl who is spoiled and sells herself for fame adn furtane. Unlike you, Star is honest, nice, funny, and more importantly, she is HERSELF! So, do us all a favor and get a LIFE!"

Then he turned to Starfire, who's eyes were wide with shock, and said "So uhh...see ya." He was almost out the door when Starfire got an idea. Shewalked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please wait. I wish to thank you for being kind to me and being my friend even though we are enemies." and with that said she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed and said, "Your welcome, but it was nothing. I mean what kind of jerk wouldn't be kind to you." It was Starfire's turn to blush.

"Hey, you're flying!" he said out of the blue. She looked down and noticed she could fly once again. (a/n She lost the power of flight when she fought with Red X.)

"I am enable to fly once more!" and floated to the ceiling flying in circles and looked down to Red X, who smiled gently and painfully to her. She flew back down and hugged him. "Do not despair. I will come over tomorrow." she whispered gently in his ear.

"I'll be looking forward to it." H e put his hand around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. Once they seperated, they saw Kori stomped to her room angry, and Red X left. Star flew to the mall to get a new outfit for tomorrow. Raven decided to og to the mall with her, after she had begged and pleaded to come. So, unfortunately for Robin, he was left alone with BB and Cyborg, who were grinnning impshly.

"So, let's reveiw what just happened. Shall we?" said BB with a smirk.

"Of course BB!" said Cy with the same smirk.

(a/n just so you know CY and BB are taking turns at talking starting with BB and then Cyborg.)

"First Robi broke his vow to Star..."

"Then Kori dumped him..."

"We made fun of him..."

"Then Star came home with REDX , VERY close to her..."

"The Red X who is Robin's mortal enemy.."

"Most likely she was with Red X ALL this week..."

"Then after breaking up with Rbin 5 minutes ago..."

"Kori FLIRTED with RED X in FRONT of Robin..."

"Then HE dissed HER...which ROCKED!"

"Then Starfire KISSED him!"

"Then HE gave HER the joy of flight back..."

"Then she HUGGED him..."

"And WHISPERED in his ear! Did ya see that?"

"I sure did BB! THEN she went to the mall to do SOMETHING! Most likely for Red X."

"So that makes YOU a TOTAL LOSER!"

"Are you THROUGH yet!" said a furious Robin. There was a pause and then BB said, "I'd say X is lucky, huh?"

"Yup. One lucky dude."

"SHUT UP!" said a still furious Robin.

"We WARNED you!" said BB.

"So now, we're gonna laugh at you!"

So, Beast Boy and Cyborg started pointing and laughing at the Boy "Wonder."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you have it folks. The latest chapter. BTW, thank you for all your reviews! Please keep them coming! If not there will not be a 12th chapter, until you review!

This is PrInCeSs StArFiRe Of TaMeRaN signing out! lol.


	12. Author's Note

This is **VERY **important! My new pen name is: GiRl Of DaRkNeSs, due to the fact that someone else had the same pen anme I picked. If you know someone who has this pen name lpaese tell me, I do not want to copy other people's pen names!

Thank you so much!

P.S.  
Don't forget to review, so I can be able to update!


	13. A Trip to the Mall

I would like to thank all my reviewers(?). Here is the update I promised.

Ilegally Blonde: I don not know what happened, but here is the rewritten chapter.

On with the story.

Chapter 12 A Trip to the Mall

"Friend Raven, what shall I wear?" asked a worried Starfire.

'She couldn't believe she had come to the mall. What had made her came in the first place.' thought Raven.

_Flashback  
__"Friend Raven..are you present? It is I, Starfire...I have returned!" Starfire said, as she knocked on the goth's door. The door opened immediatly._

_"Hey..where have you been?"_

_"With me best friend, Roy!"_

_"Roy..who?"_

_"Oh..that is right, you do not know his identity.." Starfire muttered to herself and then looked up and said, "You know him as Red X."_

_"Red X!"_

_"Yes..He truly isn't bad, you MUST understand that! He took me back to our beloved tower! He fed me, gave me the joy of flight back, and gave me many things!" (a/n She lost her joy of flight when she was fighting Red X.)_

_"It's okay Star, you have good judgement..if you say he's nice, then I approve."_

_"Thank you friend Raven."_

_She gave one of her rare smiles and was about to close the door, when she realized Star was not leaving so she asked, "Is there something else?"_

_"I was wondering if you would help pick out an outfit at the mall. I told Red X that I would be visiting him tomorrow and don't have anything to wear."_

_"Didn't he get you many things?"_

_"Yes, but I wish to surprise him with something different "_

_"Oookay."_

_"So, you will help me?" _

"Sure. Why not."

_With that, Starfire grabbed Raven and yanked her out the tower.  
__End of Flashback_

'That's right, Starfire had yanked her out of the tower. Of course, she had agreed to come, but she had thought they would get an outfit and leave quickly. Not last more than an hour here.'

"Star, we've been here for 2 WHOLE HOURS! Can you pick an outfit so we can leave!" Raven yelled, as she looked around the pink store.

"I am almost done, just one more outfit."

"Fine." Then, Raven had an idea. "He's called Red X, right."

"Yes.Why?" said Starfire suspiciously.

"And his outfit is red and black."

"Yes."

"Then, why don't you get a red and black outfit."

"Wonderful! But, I desire this outfit as well." She held up the outfit. It was a pink, strapless midrift, with a silver mini skirt. IT also had a white, thin sweater.

"That works too..but, you said you were going in the morning, right."

"Yes."

"Well, you can take that in the morning and come back to the tower and change into the second outfit. That is if you go to dinner, or something."

"Okay."

They went up to the counter and bought the outfit. Then they went to a less perky store to loook for her second outfit.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Robin?" said Beast Boy, craning his neck around the Boy Wonder.

"WHAT!" (a/n just so you know, Robin is still furious:)

"Can you stop pacing?"

"WHY!"

"Your getting in the way of the screen."

"SO?"

"I'm going to lose to Cyborg."

"Dude, that is no excuse." said Cyborg.

* * *

**Back to Raven and Starfire**

"How about this?" Starfire asked, coming out of the fitting room. She had a red, strapless midrift and a black mini skirt.

"You look great."

"Thank you."

They bought the outfit and headed for the tower.

* * *

**Kori's Room**

"That little, little...oh, I HATE Starfire!" Kori yelled. She then layed on her and began to cry. "First, I HAD to act like Starfreak, just to get Robin's attention. Then I HAD to dump him 'cuz all he ever talked and thought about was of Starfreak. Then, SHE took away the OTHER hottie!" she wept, feeling sorry for herself. "I HATE Starfreak!"

* * *

**Back to Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg**

"You want me to stop pacing just so you can play a STUPID GAME! After I lost Starfire, the love of my life, and Kori!"

"Yeah." said Beast Boy.

Robin looked at them with a glare and then sat down with his hands on his face. Tha's when Cyborg and Beast Boy felt sorry for him.

"Dude, we're sorry." BB said

"Wait a second, you LOVE Star!" said Cyborg.

"Yes."

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me! First, you make a promise to her that no on can ever replace her. THen, you totally broke that promise, and went out with Kori. After, Star comes back and you break her heart! What is WRONG with you!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Wait a minute. How do you know that Star and I made a promise. No one was around when I said that." Robin said, looking at the two suspiciously.

"That's..not important..uh..the point is, you love her...and uh..you hurt her." Cyborg said nervously.

"Yeah, what he said." added BB.

"You know what I think." said Robin, "I think that Cyborg made a camera so BB can could put it on my shoulder, and you filmed us!"

"Well..uh.." began Cyborg.

Robin calmed down and said, "Look, if you guys help me, I promise not to kill you."

"Deal." BB and Cy said in unison.

"Just rememeber that if you don't keep that promse, BB and I will kill you." added Cyborg. Then, he put his arm on Robin's shoulder and said, "If you want to court thelittle lady, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do ya got it?"

"What?"

"What Cyborg is trying to say is that you have to Tell...Her..The..TRUTH!" (a/n just to be clear, my friend got that from Aladdin.)

"I can't."

"Can't what?" said BB.

"I can't tell her the truth."

* * *

There you have it. This chapter was made by my friend and I. She described the outfits and parts of the conversations. The rest was made by me, with a few added changes. Remember, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Hope you liked it!

GiRl Of DaRkNeSs


	14. The So Called Truth

Okay, so NOBODY reviewed, but being the nice girl that I am (yeah right! lol) I decided to update with this chapter. And ONLY this chapter. If you don't review you won't get chapter 14 and that is the best chapter so far, well in my opinion. Before I continue I would just like to thank my loyal reviewers.

**Illegally Blonde  
****Star Wars Queen  
****kmkoolj2010**

Thanx you guys, for reviewing my story!

Now, on with the story!

Oh wait, I forgot to mention something. I know I haven't mention this in the last couple of chapters, but I will say it right now.

I do NOT own the Teen Titans! If I did Star/Robin and BB/Rae would already be a couple!

Chapter 13 The So Called Truth

"Tell who the truth?" asked Starfire, as she and Raven returned from their "shopping spree."

Robin turned around and found Raven and Starfire in the doorway.

"How long have you two been standing there?" asked a real nervous Robin.

"Don't worry Robin, whatever you guys were talking about, we didn't hear it. We just got here." said Raven.

"So...who can't you tell the truth to, Robin?" asked Starfire, once again.

"Um..what did you guys buy?" Robinasked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much." replied Raven in her monotone voice.

"Tell who the truth!" Starfire said, almost screaming, so her question wouldn't be ignored.

"He can't tell BB the truth." Cyborg quickly said.

"What?" sai a totally clueless Beast Boy, but caused him to get hit by Cyborg and getting a look that said 'just-play-along.'

"Yeah..um..I can't tell BB the truth that..that.." began Robin, but soon trailed off.

"That he was never winning and can never win, so he should just except the fact that he will alway lose and I will always win." said Cyborg, 'saving' Robin once again.

"Say WHAT!" said BB, angry at what Cyborg had just said.

"Oh." replied Star.

'That was close,' thought Robin,'Now all I need to do is get Star back..and thank Cyborg for thinking of that lie for me.'

"So, who's hungry?" said Cyborg.

And with that everyone went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Yes I now, it's short. It wouldn't be if you guys would just review. You should be happy you even got this chapter..anyways, I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Remember, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update, this time I mean it!

GiRl Of DaRkNeSs


	15. The Visit

Okay, so I didn't get the 5 reviews I asked, but I'm still updating becuase I am going on vacation and I want to leave you with the greatest part.Plus, you guys might review more, since this one of the best parts.  
I will like to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to:  
Tony Dimera. Hope you like them!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I want to! I don't the song either!

Chapter 14 The Visit

The next day, Raven was in Starfire's room helping her gey ready.

"Thank you friend Raven, for helping me."

"No problem Star. Now, how about you wear that pink eyeshadow."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kori had stopped crying and feeling sorry for herself awhile ago. She decided to see what Starfreak and the others were doing. So, she left her room and headed for the living room. As she headed towards the living room, she passed Star's room and heard voices.

"Star, you look great. Red X will surely love it." said Rea.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"I hope you are right." said Star, a bit worried.

"He'll love it Star, I promise. C'mon, let's do your hair."

With that both girls started to share their ideas on different hair styles.

'So, Starfreak is going to see her "boyfriend." ' thought Kori,' Well, I'll make sure she gets a pleasant surprise when she arrives to see him.' And headed back to her room to get ready.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Robin, BB, and Cyborg**

Cyborg, BB, and Robin were in the living room doing their usually things. Cyborg and BB were playing gamestation, while Robin was in the kitchen making lunch.

Soon the door opened and in came Starfire, with Raven behind her. She had a book with her and sat down to read. Starfire was wearing her new pink outfit. She had her hair in a bun with two strands of hair dangling in her face. She had pink lip gloss and eyeshadow. Robin, BB, and Cyborg were surprise since they did not have any plans.

* * *

**Kori's room**

"I'll show her. She thinks she can take both cuties away from me, well, she's wrong! If I can't have Robin nor Red X, then no one can." Kori stated as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then quietly sneaked out of the house and headed to Red X's house.

* * *

**Back to the Titans**

"Where are you going?" asked BB.

"Mmm." said Star who hadn't noticed all 3 boys were looking at her.

"Yeah, you look great." siad Cyborg.

"Why thank you. I am going to go see Charlie. Do you think he'll like it?" (A/N Charlie is Red X. I changed his name because his last name belonged to Speedy. I found out that this name is commonly used in the fanfics where he appears.)

Up until this moment Robin was speechless, but once Star said she was going to see Red X he yelled, "What!"

Star turned arpound and gave him this confused look.

"What is this spoon doing out here? It should be in the drawer with the rest of the spoons." he said trying to recover from the yelling out.

"Right. Anyways, what do you think Cyborg. Will he like it?" asked Star.

"Absolutely."

"How about you BB? What do you think?"

"Of course. I mean what's not to like. You look wonderful!" he replied.

Starfire blushed. Then she asked Robin, "Do you think he'll like it, friend Robin?"

Raven had not been paying attention to their conversation, if you could call it a conversation, but now she closed her book and looked at Robin. Cyborg and BB stopped arguing and looked at Robin, too.

"Uh..um..well.." he began, clearing his throat.

"Yes." said Starfire.

"You look..umm...nice."he finished.

Cyborg shook his head in disappointment, BB sighed, and Raven look like if she was about to hit someone; most likely Robin.

"Oh. Th...thank you." she said, slightly disappointed. She had kind of hoped Robin would have said something more like BB.

""Don't listen to him Star. You look great." said Raven, putting her hand on her sjoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you friend Raven." Then left for Red X's house.

_just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly  
__into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight  
__you had me crawling so bad  
__got me heels over head  
__you got me easy, you got me easy  
__'cause we;re already beautiful

* * *

_

**Back to Kori**

She had reached Red X's house and was knocking on his door. (A/N I know, she has never been to hid house, but keep up with me. Let's just say she asked directions. Remember he has a mansion. Weird, I know.)

The door opened , and Red X was shocked to see Kori standing there.

"What do you want?" he said coldly,

"Look, I thought about what you said to me the other day and you were right. I just came here to tell you that and to ask you to give me a second chance." (A/N That is not really true. You will find out about her true intentions later.)

"Well..uh..." he stuttered.

"Please?" she pleaded.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt if we talked over a cup of coffee for awhile.' Red X thought.

"Sure. Why not."

"Thank you." she said and gave him a hug.

Red X blushed and then said, "I was about to have a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to."

So, both walked in and headedfor the patio.

_so don't make me cry  
__'cause this love don't feel so right  
__you can't push a river, you can't make me fall  
__but you can make me unreachable

* * *

_

**Back to the Tower**

"Would it KILL you to give COMPLIMENT!" said Raven as she turned to face Robin.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean it wouldn't kill you to say 'sure star, you look great.' Oh no, you had to have it your own damn way and say, 'uh..well..you look...umm..nice!' Yu should have at least lied! It would've sound better than what YOU said!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault that she is dating an enemy. It's not my fault that I don't APPROVE of her DATING an enemy! Not to mention the fact that it's Red X she's dating!"

"But it IS your fault! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO 'MOVED ON'! YUO'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE HER HEART! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIED AND REJECTED HER! SO WHY WON'T YOU JUST GROW UP AND BE HAPPY FOR HER!"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE ENEMY AND I DO NOT APPROVE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK YOU'RE JEALOUS."

(A/N Just so you know, BB and Cy are backed up agaisnt the wall scared. Like in apprentice part 1 were Robin is beating up all the slade robots and the titans are all small and scared.)

"Oh, she did not just say that." whispered Cyborg.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE."

"NO. I THINK YOU ARE JEALOUS. JEALOUS THAT STARFIRE MOVED ON AND YOU HAVEN'T. THE FACT THAT SHE CARES FOR SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU! NEWSFLASH "WONDER BOY," YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT STAR WOULD ALWAYS BE AROUND WHENEVER YOU DECIDED TO ADMIT YOU LIKED HER. WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Ouch. Crash and burn." whipered BB.

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG. I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHO SHE WENT OUT WITH."

"REALLY. THEN WHY DOE IT BOTHER YOU SO MUCH THAT SHE IS DATING RED X!"

"BECUASE!"

"WELL, IF THAT ISN'T IT THEN THIS SHOULD CLEAR THINGS UP FOR YOU. EVERYTHING ISN'T ABOUT YOU! LAST TIME I CHECKED, STAR WAS SMART, AND OLD, ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS AND DOESN'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL!"

"WELL,LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM AND I'LL DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR THEM!"

"WEEL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU. THIS ISN'T A **TEAM **DECISION, IT'S **HER **DECISION! SO DEAL WITH IT! GOT IT!"

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!"

And with that BOTH Titans stormed off to their rooms. (a/n you know, Robin is a real jerk here.)

"Is it safe now?" asked BB.

"I think so." replied Cyborg.

"Phew. They were really at it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who knew they had so much energy."

"Yep. Amazing. To think the lived in the same household for like two years." (a/n I don't really know how long they have lived in the T tower, so I just made it up :)

"Yeah."

_i may be sweet but i'm still on the vine  
__you couldn't wait, no you had to take your bite  
__you had me crawling so bad  
__got me heels over head  
__you had me easy, you had me easy

* * *

_

**Back to Kori and Red X**

Kori and Red X were outside talking and drinking their coffee. Kori was sitting in a direction were she could see the door to the house. She could see anybody coming or leaving the house. While Red X had his back to the door. They were having a pleasant conversation when Starfire arrived.

'I hope Charlie likes my new outfit.' thought Starfire.

Starfire was about to knock,when she heard voices. She took a step back and saw Red X and Kori having a wonderful time together. She was shocked.

Kori could see Star looking at themand decided that it would be a perfect time for her big finally(?). She moved closer to Red X and then...KISSED him. At first, Red X was shocked, but soon he kissed back.

_too late to go back  
__to realize what we had  
__we were already beautiful  
__so don't make me cry  
__'cause this love don't feel so right_

Starfire couldn't believe it. First Robin had hurt her, and now him. 'What does Kori have that I don't?' she thought,'Why is it that both guys I like have both hurt me and rejected me for another girl! Not to mention that it was the same girl!' She couldn't take it anymore. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She turned to leave, but tripped and fell with a thud. Red X heard this and turned around, only to find Starfire crying.

'Crap! She saw me kiss Kori! Now what am I going to do?' thought Red X.

Starfire stood up and started to run. (a/n I know she could have flown, but just bare with me.)

"Star! Wait!" he yelled, running after her.

Kori was left alone, but was happy nonetheless.

Red X caught up with Star and said, "Star, wait, please. Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You hurt me Red X." she said angerly.

"Star-" he began, but was cut off by Starfire.

"Don't call me Star."

"What?"

"From nnow on, it's Starfire."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because you promised me you would never do **anything** to hurt me! And I **trusted **you! But now I find you kissing Kori! You didn't even bother to stop her!" she yelled.

"Look, I know I promised I wouldn't hurt, but I messed up. Can we start over?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I believe in trust, and I can no longer trust you."

_you can't push a river, you can't make me fall  
__but you can make me unreachable  
__sometimes love is addiction  
__sometimes it hurts like hell and  
__you can't make me love you anymore than I do  
__but you can make me unreachable_

That's when Red X snapped.

"Newsflash! I'm not the ONLY one who did this to you! Robin did the SAME thing to you! I mean, HE hurt YOU even worse than I DID! Yet you forgive him, but not ME! I can't BELIEVE you! That whole thing about truth is just bullshit! You **still **love him, don't you? This is just an excuse so you can BREAK up with me, isn't it? You are PATHETIC! YOU let ROBIN treat you like DIRT!" he yelled

"You know nothing about me and Robin!" she yelled back, as tears ran down her cheeks once again.

Red X realized what he had just done and tried to move closer to Star to hug her. Except Star moved away from him. He gave up trying to move close to her and said,"Star, I'm so sorry. I just snapped. I don't know what came over me...please forgive me."

"No. And if you EVER come near me again ever again, I will personally KILL you. So I suggest you NEVER bother me again." She turned around and flew back home. She felt a wide eyed Red X on the ground, never to bother her again.

_don't make me cry  
__'cause this love don't feel right  
__you can;t push a river, you can't make me fall  
__but you can make me  
__so don't make me cry

* * *

_

**In Robin's room**

"Raven was right. Raven is right. All those thing she said to me are true. How could I have been so stupid!" yelled Robin to himself, as he paced around the room. 'I HAVE to fix this. But how?' he thought. 'Well, first I'll apoligize to Raven and then to Star. After, I'll try to find a way to get Star back.'

_'cause this love don't feel so right  
__you can't push a river, you can't make me fall  
__but you can make me unreachable

* * *

_

So, did you like it? I can't believe Red X was such a jerk! Poor Star. :sniffle: Anyways read and review all you thought about this chapter!

GiRl Of DaRkNeSs


	16. So Close and Yet So Far

Okay, this is the last chapter I will be writing, until I get back from my vacation. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't own the song!

Chapter 15 So close and Yet So Far

The titans were headed for the pizza parlor, when Robin said, "You know what, I think I'll just stay here."

"Why?" said Cuborg.

"I don't know. I just don't really feel like going out. Plus, I'm not really hungry."

"Whatever man." said BB.

"You sure you wanna stay?" said a concerned Cyborg.

"Yeah. Besides, it gives me some time to think."

"Alright." said a not so convinced Cyborg. "We'll be back soon."

"Have fun."

"I doubt it." said Raven in her monotone.

BB, Cyborg, Raven got inside the T-car and drove off. Once they were gone, Robin went to his room to think.

_take it back, take it all back now  
__the things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
__I miss that now  
__I can't try any harder than I do  
__all the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
__I'm broken in two  
__all the things left undiscovered  
__leave me empty and left to wonder  
__i need you

* * *

_

**Meanwhile**

Stafire flew as fast as she could back to the tower. She slowly decended(?) on the roof, so she wouldn't disturb her friends. She opened the door and walked down the steps quietly.

"Friends? Are you present?" she whispered. When no one answered, she sighed. She was glad her friends were not here. She did not want her friends to see her like this. Starfire walked to the couch and sat down. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. She let go of all the emotions she had bottled up inside her. From the time she found out that Robin had a girlfriend to her break up with Red X.

* * *

**In Robin's Room**

Robin was still in his room, thinking.

"Okay. So, first I apoligize to both, Star and Raven, for being a complete jerk. Then, I'll try to get Star back." he stated. He was going over what he was going to say to Rae and Star, when his stomach started growling. "I guess I was hungry after all." He opened his door and headed towardrs the kitchen.

_all the things left undiscovered  
__leave me waiting and left to wander  
__I need you  
__yeah I need you  
__don't walk away  
__touch now how I want to feel something so real  
__please remind me my love  
__take me back

* * *

_

**Kitchen/living room**

Starfire was still crying, that she didn't hear Robin walk in.

Robin was humming to himself happily, when he heard a small sniffle. He turned towards the couch and saw Starfire crying.

"Star?"

Starfire gasped. She thought no one was here. She wiped her tears, put on a fake smile, and turned around. Friend Robin, I did not hear you come in. I thought I was alone."

"Star, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Of course friend Robin. I am fine. What makes you say that?"

"Well..because...I mean...you.."

At that moment Raven, BB, and Cyborg walked in.

_'cause I'm so in love with that we were  
__I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you  
__do you feel it too?  
__all the things left undiscovered  
__leave me waiting and left to wonder  
__I need you  
__all the reasons left undiscovered  
__leave me empty and left to wonder  
__I need you_

"we're back!" yelled BB.

"Shut up." said Raven.

"Hey Star! How was your date?" asked Cyborg.

"Had fun?" asked Raven.

"Hello friends! My date was..was..okay. I am quite tired. I think I will retire to my room now." So, she left the liviing room and went to her room. Th window was opened and her was room was cold.

"Ookayy. That was weird." stated BB.

"Shut up." said Raven, for the second time today.

"Okay, who wants pepperoni and sasuage?" asked Cyborg.

"No way! Were's the veggie pizza?"

"Here's your so-called pizza." said Cyborg as he threw the pizza at BB.

"Dude, at least I' not an animal killer!"

"Whatever man. Yo Robin! One or two slices!"

"None." replied Robin. He turned around and headed for Star's room.

"How 'bout you Raven? How many slices do you want?"

"No thanks. I'll just have my herbal tea."

* * *

**Back to Star**

Starfire opened her door and walked in. Sha sat on her bed and went over all the things that had happened that day. She was still thinking, but was interupted by a sound. She listened closely, on;y to find someone was knocking on her door.

"Starfire? Star? Are you there?" asked Robin.

"Come in, friend Robin."

He opened the door and walked in. He was surprised to find that her room was very dark.

"Star, are you okay?"

"Yes friend Robin, everything is wonderful."

Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. (a/n you know, like in sisters. when they were talking in the rooftop of the club.)

_yeah I need you  
__don't walk away  
__when I'm in the dark and all alone  
__dreaming that you'll walk right through my door  
__I'ts there I now my heart is whole  
__there's a million reasons why I cry  
__hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
__'cause I don't want to be alone_

"Everything is not wonderful. I have _'dumped'_, as you say, the Red X."

"What? Why? I thought that everything was going great with you guys." Robin stated woth shock, yet secretly he was happy.

'Now I am that much closer to getting Star back.' he thought.

"I thought so, too. That is until I saw him kissinf kori this morning when I went to see him." she said as the tears ran down her cheeks from remembering the events of that morning.

Robin hated seeing her like this. The glow in her was gone and she was shivering. Her once copmbed hiar was tangled up. Robin put his arms around and held her tight.

At first Starfire was surprised by his reaction, but she recovered. She put her arms around his waist, burried her face in his chest, and continued crying.

Robin could feel his shirt getting wet, but he didn't care. He had Starfire in his arms, and that's all that mattered. He could smell the scent of strawberries in her hair. He was so happy to have Star back..well, sort of.

Starfire had stopped crying awhile ago, yet, theystill remained hugging. Soon, they seperated, but remained silent. Starfire was the one to break the ice. "Thank you friend Robin."

"For what Star?"

"For helping me _'get through' _this." she simply stated.

"No problem Star, that's what friends are for."

"Yes friends." she siad. "And nothing more." she added, berely above a whisper.

_all the things left undiscovered  
__leave me waiting and left to wonder  
__I need you  
__all the things left undiscovered  
__leave me emoty and left to wonder  
__I need you  
__yeah I need you  
__don't walk away_

Both were staring at the ground, when Robin said, "Star?"

"Yes."

"I...I...I want..."

"Yes." she said moving closer to him, never moving her eyes from his(mask).

"I want to say..."

By now they were a few inches apart.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a total jerk."

_'cause I can't fake and I can't hate  
__but it's my heart that's 'bout to break  
__you're all I need  
__I'm on my knees  
__watch me bleed, would you listen please  
__I give in, I breath out, I want you  
__there's no doubt_

Now they were a couple of centimeters apart from each other. Robin could feel her breath on his face. They were about to kiss, when the door opened, and in came Cyborg.

"Hey Star. I was just wondering if- Oh, is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No Cyborg, it's fine." said a not so happy Robin. Then his stomach growled. He had forgotten that he had no gotten anything to eat.

"What was it you were going to tell me friend Cuborg?"

"If you wanted to eat something. Looks like Robin is hungry, but what about you?'

"Yes. I am quite hungry as well."

"Well, c'mon then. I left you guys some pizza."

Both titans were walking out the door, whan Star stopped and turned around. Cyborg kept walking and didn't notice that Star was not walking along him.

"Are you coming friend Robin?" said Star.

"Yeah." Both walked towards the living room to eat the left over pizza.

'I was so close and yet so far.' thought Robin.

_I freak out, I'm left out, without you  
__I'm without  
__I cross out, I'm kicked out, I cry out, I reach out  
__don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away

* * *

_

There you have it folks! I am done with the chapter. I hope you liked them! Read and review! I will update as soon as I get back from my vacation.

What will happen next?

GiRl Of DaRkNeSs


	17. Operation Star & Robin pt1

I'm sorry I took so long in updating, but here it is. Enjoy!

**Karsin:** Please tell me whatis confusing you, and I'll be happy to explain!

Chapter 16 Operation Star & Robin pt.1

The three Titans walked into the living room. Star and Robin walked to the kitchen and each got a slice of pizza. While Star and Robin were busy eating, Cyborg was trying to get the attention of BB and Raven.

Cyborg had been waving his hands for what seemed like hours, but it was really a few minutes, when he caught BB's attention. BB looked at him and gave him a weird look. He then tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"What." she said in her monotone voice.

BB just pointed his finger towards Cyborg.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Cyborg questionly.

Once he got their attention Cyborg pointed towards the door.

BB and Raven looked at each other, then at Cyborg, shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Friends, may I ask as to where are you departing?" Satrfire asked.

Robin, who was to busy eating, looked up and saw all three Titans headed for the door.

"Actually Star, I don't-" began BB, but was cut off by Cyborg.

"We don't know wether to buy Zelda or Halo as our new vidoe game." he said.

All the Titans gave him a weird look. Then Robin said,"Oookay, if you two are going to do that, why is Raven going with you guys?"

"I have no-" she said, but Cyborg again cut in.

"She has no idea how BB convinced her to come with us to the store."

The Titans just looked at each other and then at Cyorg. All were thinking the same thing, 'why was Cyborg acting so weird.'

They were all quite until Cyborg broke the silence.

"Sooo, if they are no more questions...we will be off."

He began walking to the door, but stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that neither BB nor Rae were moving.

He turned around, grabbed BB and Rae, and went out the door.

"Ummm...correct me if I am wrong, but that was just plain freaky." said Star

"Yup." replied Robin.

Both Titans looked at the door once more and continued their eating.

* * *

Once they were out of ear shot BB said, "Dude, what was that all about?"

"What he said." said Raven.

"Look man, I just didn't want Star and Robin to get suspicious."

"Of course. What you said was not suspicious at all." Raven said sarcastically.

"Whatever man, just tell us what's this all about." said BB.

So Cyborg told them what he saw when he walked in on Star and Robin. Once he was done, BB asked," So, what are we going to do?"

"We have to find a way to get Robin and Star back together." Said Cyborg as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure they can do that on their own. Besides, Star is already going out with Red X, remember!"

"No, I don't think they are together anymore." said Raven.

"Whadda ya mean, Rae?" askd Cyborg.

"Well, when we asked Star about her date she seemed like...like well, liked she didn't want to remember it. Then she ran to her room. Besides, her arura wasn't as bright as it always is. It was dimer. No, something is up and I'm going to find out." she stated.

"Okay. That will be your job, Rae. Make sure you get all the scoop on Red X, Star, and Robin."

"Okay."

Cyborg then turned to BB and said, "You have to find out what's the deal with Robin. Is he going to go through with this all the way or is going to back out when it gets to hard."

"No problemo dude."

"And as for me, I'll go check on Kori. By the way, as ony one _seen_ her?" asked Cyborg.

"Nope." said BB.

"No." said Rae.

"Oh well. I'll look for her later. Anyways...Rae."

"Yeah."

"Ya think ya can get the 411 on Star, Robin, and Red X by tomorrow?"

"I think I can."

"Really. How?" said a surprised Cyborg.

"I'm going straight to the source."

"Huh?" siad Bb and Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, in words that they could understand, "I'm going to talk to Star." she stated.

"Oh." said BB and Cyborg.

And with that she headed to the kitchen to see if Star was still there.

* * *

There you have it. The new chapter. I know I took a long time to update, but I was busy unpacking and helping my mom around the house. Anyways, read and review! And this time i won't update unlessI get 5 reviews or more! Oh, and please forgive any of the grammar or spelling mistakes. 

--Girl of Darkness.

P.S.  
Please read my new story. It's a oneshot and kind of sad. It's called pain and heartache.


	18. Operation Star & Robin pt2

Hey guys! I would like to thank all the poeple who reviewed to me! Well, just like I promise, here is the 17th chapter. Looks like this story is coming to an end. But, for know enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 17 Operation Star & Robin pt.2

Raven took one look around the kitchen and didn't see Star there. She turned into a raven and disappeared. (A/N how do you say that?) She reappeared in front of Star's room. She knocked a few times and soon heard a 'come in.'

Raven opened the door and walked in.

"Oh. Friend Raven, I did not expect you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, I know I'm not Robin-" Raven began, but Star cut her off.

"Oh no! I did not mean it like that. Is just that I did not expect you to return so quickly from the mall of shopping."

"Right, the mall...well, um BB and Cyborg did not like any of the video games, so we left early."

"Oh. Strange."

"Right...anyways, Star can I ask you something?"

"Of course friend Raven."

"What's the deal between you and Red X?"

Raven could see, just for a moment, a flicker of sadness in her eyes. And just as quickly as it came, it left. Star smiled at her."Whatever do you mean Raven? I am ever so happy with..with Red X!" she said with a little difficulty.

"I know something is wrong Star. I can feel it."

"Well..um...you see.."

"Star," Raven said more softly,"whatever it is, you can tell me. Trust me."

Star wasn't sure if she was ready to relive that experience again. She looked at Raven, who gave her a reassuring smile. Star looked at the floor, turned towards Raven and began to cry.

"Raven it was awful! I never thought that someone could be so cruel!" she cried and began telling Rae what happened. When she was done, Star looked at Raven for a reaction. There was silence and then Raven said, "Oh Star, I'm so sorry!"

Raven walked up to Star and hugged her, which surprised herself and Star. Raven pulled away with a quick 'sorry' and Starfire said, "It is all right. I do not think our relationship would have worked out anyway. It is quite complicated."

"Why is it complicated?" asked Raven even though she knew the answer, but was hoping to get a chance to ask Star about Robin.

"Well, because he is a villain and I am not. Also, because I do not have the same feelings for him as he does for me."

'Perfect,' thought Raven,'Exactly what I hoped Star would say.'

"And why is that? Is it because of Robin?"

'There it is again.' thought Raven,'That sudden look of sadness.'

'I do not know. I like Robin, I really do. It's just that...he..." Star began, but trailed off.

"It's just that he hurt when he started seeing Kori. And now that Red X does this to you, it opens that wound again."

"Yes. I just don't know if I can trust him this time."

"I understand."

"Thank you friend Raven."

Raven gave Star another smile and walked away to the privacy of her room.

* * *

Meanwhile

Once Raven had left, Beast Boy and Cyborg went over their "plan" one last time.

"Okay BB, don't forget to talk to Robin."

"Don't worry dude, you can trust me. I'll get that information in no time."

"Yeah, you better."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I told you, I am going to talk to Kori. Speaking of Kori, I'm going to go find her right now."

So, Cyborg left to look for Kori, leaving Beast Boy alone in the hall.

"Fine then. I'll just go talk to Robin."

BB headed for the kitchen and found Robin alone watching tv.

"Hey man! Whatcha watchin'?"

"Nothing really, I'm just flipping throught the channels."

"Oh. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure BB, what's up?" Robin said, turning off the tv and giving BB his full attention.

"Well, what's the deal between you and Star?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and said, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I mean I'm just curious."

"Why?"

"For starters, when Star went to her room you raced after her. Then, you take forever in there doing who knows what. Also-"

"Okay I get it." cut in Robin.

"Sooo...what's the deal?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. You have to know!'

"Look, I like Star a lot. I just don't know if she likes me."

"Dude, if you are ever going to find out, you need to take a risk and tell her how you feel." (A/N Wow, Beast Boy is actually right! lol)

"I guess you're right."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well?"

"I'll get her back. I won't lose her again." he stated.

While they were talking, Kori sneaked in and headed toward her room. She had made her mind, she was leaving Titans tower and moving in with Red X. It had taken awhile to convince him after what happened between him and Star, but he soon gave in. Besides, she wasn't needed here anymore. She had accomplished what she wanted to do and that was to destroy Robin and Star. Plus, as an added bonus, she had destroyed Red X and Star as well. As she was walking to her room, she bumped into Cyborg.

She tumbled down and yelled,"Watch where I'm going, jerk!"

"Kori?"

Kori looked up and saw Cyborg standing in front of her.

"Duh! Who'd you think it was! God, for a robot you sure aren't smart."

She stood up and dusted herself up.

"Look who's talking."

"Whatever. Now, get out of my way! I need to get to my room!"

"Why?"

"That is none of your business!"

"I won't let you by unless you tell me."

"Fine. If you must know, I need to pack my things because I'm leaving Titans tower."

"Oh. Oh! Well in that case, please go ahead. Don't let me get in the way."

Cyborg stood aside so Kori could pass by. Kori stormed to her room to pack her things. Once she was out of sight, he quickly wen to look for Raven and Beast Boy.

* * *

Somewhere else in Titans tower

"Okay BB, what did you find out?" asked Cyborg.

"Robin is serious about getting Star back."

"Perfect. Now we can get them back together."

"Not so good." stated Raven.

"What? Why?" asked a surprised Cyborg.

"Because Star isn't sure if she wants to get back together with Robin. At leasy not after what happened with Red X."

"What happened?" asked BB.

"All you need to know is that they are no longer together."

"Great! I mean, it's sad that Star and Red X split up, but now Robin has a chance. All you need to do Raven, is convince Star to give Robin a second chance." said Cyborg.

"I don't think that's just a good idea. We should just leave Star and Robin alone and let them work it out."  
"What? Why?" Now it was Beast Boy's turned to be surprised.

"I just don't think we should meddle anymore. I mean you didn't see Star. She is so confused. She doesn't know what to do and I don't wanna confuse her even more. Let's just leave them alone."

"Fine, but I still haven't shared what I found out."

"What is it?" asked BB.

"Kori is leaving Titans tower!"

"Yes! This is like the most luckiest thing that has ever happened to me!" yelled BB.

"Man, it's the only lucky thing that has happened to you." said Cyborg.

"Shut up!"

Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" yelled Raven, "Now, let's go see what Star and Robin are doing."

They went to the kitchen and saw Kori saying her good-bye's to Star and Robin.

"i will truly miss you Star. You are such a nice person. I felt like me and you really connected." She hugged Star and turned towards Robin.

"And you Robin, even though it didn't work between us, always know that I will love you forever." She hugged Robi and was about to leave, when she saw Raven,Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Rae! BB! Cyborg! I'm so gald I got to see you one last time."

"Yeah right. And don't call me Rae."

"Raven, I know we never got along but I will miss you terriblely."

"Really? Well, I'm not."

Kori gave Raven a smile and turned to look at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, you always made me feel so safe and taken care off. Like you were my big brother."

Before Cyborg could answer Kori hugged and turned to look at BB.

"Last but not least, there is Beast Boy. What to say about Beast Boy? Well, you are...I always felt...Gee, look at the time. I got to go. I will miss you all very much."

She picked up her bags and left.

Cyborg began to laugh. After awhile, he recovered and said, "OMG! Even though what Kori said was not true, she still didn't have anyhting to say about Beast Boy!"

"Shut up Cyborg!"

"It's just so funny!" he sighed and then said, "Well, all this laughing made me hungry. Who wants dinner!"

He was heading towards the kitchen, when BB yelled. "Oh no you don't! I'm making dinner!"

"MAn, no one wants that nasty tofu stuff!"

"It's better than meat!"

And so, began their usual 'meat vs, tofu' fight.

* * *

Okay, there it is the latest chapter. And for all you Kori "lovers" out there, I'm sorry I made her leave. It's just that I don't think she could make anymore trouble. And if she could, I'm not going to let her. Just so you know, these conversations: BB and Robin, Star and Rae, Cyborg and Kori all happened at the same time. Just in case you are confused. There is only one chapter left, and I need your honest opinion. Please answer this poll honestly. 

**Which do you think would make a better ending?  
**

**A) Star and Robin get back together.**

**B) Star and Robin do not get back together.**

**C) None of the above.**

If you chose C, please tell me the ending you think is better.

As always, if I don't get 5 reviews or more, I won't update. Oh, and for anyone who hasn't read my other story, Pain and Heartache, please do!

--Girl of Darkness


	19. It's Over

Okay people, I finally updated. Hope you guys like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 18 It's Over

Robin was sitting in his room thinking. It seemed that it was the only thing he'd been doing lately. He was lost and confused. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Star how he felt or just ignore it? He just wasn't sure. At times it seemed like Star liked him more than a friend. Even though it would last a few moments, he could still see it. Yet there were times when he could still see the pain he caused bright in her eyes whenever she would look at him. Maybe he should just forget about her and move on.

'No,' he thought, 'Not this time. This time I won't going to give up that easily.'

He opened the door and went to look for Star. After he looked in every place he could think of and still didn't find her, he knew Star was up on the roof. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw Star looking at the sunset.

"May I join you?" asked Robin.

"You may," she responded.

There was a moments silence as both Titans admired the beauty of the sun setting. However, that silence did not last long because Robin spoke up, "Star?"

"Yes Robin."

"I need to tell you something."

The alien girl turned to look at him. Her green eyes were looking at his eyes(mask) for a clue as to what Robin was going to say.

"Yes?" she said.

"Well, for starters I want to apologize again for what I did to you."

"It's alright. You already apologized."

"No, it isn't alright."

Starfire just gave him a small smile and turned back to gaze at the sky. The moon and stars had come out already. Robin sat closer to Star and kept looking at her. Star could feel his eyes on her and turned to face him once again.

"Is there something else Robin?" she asked, a bit irritated.

"What? Oh yeah, there is."

"What is it?"

"Look Star, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Starfire blushed at his comment. She turned away, but Robin put his hand on her chin and turned her face so she could face him. He cupped her chin and said, "You are the best thing that has happened to me." He leaned closer and kissed her. However, Starfire soon pushed him away.

Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Star what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I just…I just don't think I can do this. You hurt me Robin. I don't think I will ever forget what you did to me."

"But I thought you had forgiven me?"

"I will forgive but not forget Robin. I don't know if I can trust you. I do I know if this time you are serious or you will forget me again if I leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

Starfire sighed and said, "I just need time."

"Star…" he tried to reach for her hand, but Star stood up and ran to the door leaving a heartbroken boy alone or so he thought.

* * *

Raven, BB, and Cyborg had seen the whole thing. They felt sorry for Robin, yet in a way, they were happy Star did not forgive him. 

"I'll go talk to Star. You two talk to Robin." Said Raven. Both BB and Cy nodded their heads in agreement. Raven disappeared, while BB and Cy walked towards Robin.

"Yo man! How ya doin'!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, I mean we saw the whole thing. And let me tell ya, it wasn't pretty." Added BB.

"I guess I deserved that. I mean after what I did I'm surprised she didn't do something worse." Said Robin.

"I agree with you," said BB, earning a death glare form Cyborg. He then turned to Robin and said, "Look dude, she just needs time to sort it all out."

"I guess you're right." Said Robin.

"'Course I am."

"I just can't believe it's over." Said Robin.

"Just give her space dude. Give her space." Said BB.

* * *

Raven knocked on Star's door. She heard footsteps and soon Star was standing in front of Raven. 

"Hello friend Raven! Please come in." Starfire said.

Raven walked in and looked at Star. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, yet she managed to put on a smile to greet her.

"How may I help you, friend Raven?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you are okay. I saw what happened between you and Robin."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry for spying on you and for what happened."

"It is alright. You were merely concerned."

"Exactly. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yes….I think I will be. I'm just so confused."

"What do you mean? Why are you so confused?"

"A part of me wants to forgive Robin, but another doesn't. I don't want to go through the pain again."

"Look Star, I don't know if you and Robin are going to be together forever. I do know that he is really sorry and want s to fix things. He wants his best friend back."

Raven looked at Star. Since she didn't say anything, she continued talking.

"All I'm saying is to listen to your heart. It'll tell you what to do."

"But what Robin isn't happy with my decision?"

"Whether he likes your decision or not, you followed your heart. He will learn to except it."

Star stayed silent. She then said, "But how will I know what my heart is saying?"

Raven sighed and then said, "Let me ask you this. Do you love him?"

"I….I… don't know."

"Once you can answer that question, you will know what to do. This all I can do for you Star, the rest is up to you."

"Thank you Raven, you always know what to say."

"You're welcome Star." She gave her one of her rare smiles and left the room.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but BB is right." Said Cyborg. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny Cyborg." Said BB.

"I know it's hilarious." Said Cyborg.

Robin rolled his eyes, however they couldn't see it because of Robin's mask. While Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about whether it was or wasn't funny, Robin started to walk towards the door. When BB and Cy stopped arguing, they saw that Robin was headed towards the door, and ran towards him.

"Where are you going?" asked BB.

"To my room." He replied.

"You sure you are going to be okay?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think." He said.

Robin left the roof, leaving two worried Titans.

"Well, guess there is nothing more we can do." Said Cyborg.

"Guess you are right….however, we can play gamestation."

"Let's go. Last one there is a rotten egg!" yelled Cyborg as ha began to run.

"Dude, that is so not fair." Yelled BB as he began running after Cyborg.

* * *

Robin was sitting on his bed thinking. He had just gotten there when there was o knock at the door. Robin sighed and walked towards the door. 

"Cyborg, BB, I know you mean well but leave me-"

He opened the door only to find out it wasn't Beast Boy nor Cyborg, but Star.

"-alone." He finished.

"I'm sorry Robin, I did not mean to disturb you. I will come back later." Star said.

She was turning to leave, but Robin grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, don't leave. You didn't disturb me."

Star gave him a small smile and asked, "May I come in?"

"Sure." Robin moved from the doorway to let Star in. He closed the door and stood in front of Star.

"Do you want to sit down?"

Star nodded and Robin pointed to his bed. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. There was an uncomfortable silence. After awhile, Robin broke the silence.

"So…." He began.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Star blurted out quickly.

"What? For what?" asked a surprised Robin.

"For what I said to you."

"What? Star no, don't be sorry. You said what you felt."

"No…it's just…"

"What is it?"

"It's just that a part of me doesn't want to forgive you, but there is another part that does."

"And which side do _you_ agree with?"

She was silent for awhile and then said, "I don't know."

"Look Star, I know I hurt you, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am really sorry. I was a moron. I just want things to go back to how they use to be."

"I don't think things will ever be the same. Maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps this happened because we really shouldn't be together. Maybe we should just stay friends."

"No. No, don't say that. This happened because of me. I was an idiot and I hurt you. And for that I am sorry."

"I know you are. I just don't know if I should believe you."

"What can I do to make you believe me? To show you I really care about you?"

Star shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Robin was about to give up hope when a thought occurred to him.

"I know. I'll show the one thing I've kept hidden from everybody. Even you."

Star looked confused, but soon understood and gasped.

"You mean…"

Robin nodded.

"oh no, you couldn't. You wouldn't. You shouldn't. I mean you always have kept them hidden because of-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Robin said, cutting Star off, "If this is the only way to show you how much I care for you, then so be it."

"No, I can't let you do that. I believe you, I really do."

"No you don't, you are just saying that because you don't want me to show you my eyes."

"Oh no Robin, you don't understand. I _do_ want to see your eyes. It's just that I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to do it."

"I really want to show you Star."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Star reached for his mask and slowly took it off. When she removed it, she came face to face with baby blue eyes. (A/ N I don't know what his real eye color are so I just put that color)

"Oh Robin, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

She was so busy looking at his eyes, that she almost didn't hear Robin.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry for what I did. Do you forgive me?"

Star could see he was being serious. She could see it in his eyes.

"Yes Robin, I do." Star said, grinning.

Robin grinned too and hugged her. She grinned even wider and said, "You will not leave me right?"

"No Star, never. I love you."

As soon as he said it, he realized his mistake. H looked at Star. She was no longer grinning, she was shocked.

"Star I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it-"

"Then you don't love me?" she cut in.

"I do, but-"

Again, she cut in and said, "Robin I love you too."

It was Robin's turn to be shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded and Robin hugged her again. Star had a wide smile on her face. Robin pulled away but still had his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but soon kissed him back. The kiss began to deepen, but soon they separated needing time to catch their breath. Star had a huge smile on her face. Robin put his arms around her waist and said, "I will always be with you." And kissed her again.

* * *

THE END!

Hope you guys liked the story. I would like to thank all my reviewers:  
**kagz  
hecate0808  
thebiggestfan  
StarSoSweet  
crazyfrog  
YummieCreamy  
xox.Annie Potter.xox  
LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON  
Tony Dimera  
falyn anjel  
ravenwithemotion  
DodgeViperGurl  
Perry-Porcupine  
april4rmH-town  
Illegally Blonde  
Waterlily-Clone  
moonfirefairy  
Karsin  
Fairy Frost  
smartstuff  
Star Wars Queen  
kmkoolj2010  
M.A.D DOG the TT  
katzie  
Ldy-Florry  
Inumonkey13  
Jackalobe  
PinkFlamingo44  
wolfgoththeworldispintless  
Starfire898  
**once again thank you all so much. I couldn't have done it without you guys!

Girl of Darkness


End file.
